The Master's Lair
by getagrip91
Summary: AUAngelus is an owner of a clubcasinostrip joint.Hank Summers owes him money and strikes a deal with Angelus.Buffy works for Angelus at the Lair.They fall in love, but something else happens to Hank and the two must choose between their love and life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Master's Lair

Synopsis: Liam Angelus "Angel" Donovan is the owner of many businesses including a casino/club/strip joint. Hank Summers is a man who owes money to Angelus, so he strikes a deal with him. His daughter in place of what he owes. Angelus accepts this deal. The only thing is Angelus falls in love with his daughter and Buffy falls for Angelus. This causes many problems and yet the two cannot help but love each other. When something else happens to Buffy's father, they have to figure out if their love is more important or life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel or any other character from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They will always belong to Joss Whedon.

This story is an AU, no vampires or demons, Buffy is not the slayer and Angel is not a vampire.

And lastly this is my first Buffy fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Angelus, see anyone you like tonight?" asked Spike.

"That girl over there with the blonde hair" said Angelus.

"That's one hell of an outfit she got there" said Spike, admiring her.

She had on a black mini dress with a pair of black strappy heels.

Angelus looked at Spike like he was going to kill him.

"You shouldn't be noticing" said Angelus

"Sorry Angelus, but the girl has got a body to die for" said Spike.

"Remember your wife who is upstairs, maybe I should let her know your looking at another woman" said Angelus, an evil gleam was caught in his eye.

"Angelus you wouldn't" said Spike.

"Wouldn't I" said Angelus.

Spike sighed defeated, Angelus wouldn't do it to him, but in case he was wrong he stopped.

"Why don't you buy her a drink?" asked Spike.

"She doesn't need a drink" said Angelus.

"She doesn't have one in her hand, what's the problem?" asked Spike

"She is too young" said Angelus.

"How the hell do you know?" asked Spike.

"I've seen her before" said Angelus.

Realization hit Spike and he smacked his head.

"That's the girl you were brooding over" asked Spike.

"I wasn't brooding" said Angelus.

"Oh please, you locked yourself in your office for a week. Your mum thought you died" said Spike.

"I did not" said Angelus.

"I now know why you were brooding. She does look hot" said Spike.

"That's enough" said Angelus.

"Sorry man, just damn I didn't know how pretty she was" said Spike.

"I just wish she wasn't so young, I then might act on my feelings" said Angelus.

"Yeah man I wish she was older also, besides how did she get in?" asked Spike.

"I let her in" said Angelus.

"You what!" yelled Spike.

"I let her come in. Besides I watch her every move." said Angelus.

"You know that's considered stalking" said Spike

"I had to know where she was. Spike, she haunts my dreams and I can't have her." said Angelus.

"Well how old is the girl?" asked Spike.

"16, give or take a year" said Angelus.

"She isn't that young. I mean well two more years and she will be legal." said Spike.

"Yeah I just hope I can wait that long" said Angelus.

"Do you know her name?" asked Spike.

"No, but I will find out soon" said Angelus.

"Well good luck to you. I am going to see Faith" said Spike.

"Alright" said Angelus, as he continued staring at the blonde girl, who stood in the corner talking to her friends.

* * *

"Buffy, he is looking at you again" said Willow.

"I know Will, this may sound weird, but I can feel his eyes on me, watching my every move" said Buffy.

"I still can't believe how incredibly sexy he is in person" said Cordelia.

"I know" said Willow.

"WILLOW!" said Cordelia and Buffy at the same time.

"What, he is" said Willow.

Both girls nodded and looked at him. His eyes caught Buffy and he smirked and lifted his glass to her and drank. When he finished he slid off his stool and looked as though he was going to come over, but went a different way.

"Uggh, I can't take it anymore." said Buffy.

"What's the matter?" asked Cordelia.

"He is just so perfect and we flirt from across the room and yet we don't act on our feelings"said Buffy.

"Is he what provoked you to buy that outfit?" asked Cordelia.

"Yeah" said Buffy

"Well next time he is at the bar, make a move" said Willow.

"I want to, but his eyes trap me and I feel like I can't move" said Buffy.

"Well look there he is, go make a move" said Cordelia, as she pointed out where Angel was.

"Alright I am" said Buffy, as she mustered up as much courage as she had and went to talk to Angelus.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye Angelus could see the girl, who was in everyone of his dreams, walking towards them and he could not remember what Gunn was telling him.

"Yeah Gunn whatever you say" said Angelus, as he turned just when she was going to tap him on the arm.

"Hi" said Angelus

"Hi, I'm Buffy" she said

"Hello Buffy, this is Gunn" said Angelus, introducing his friend.

"Hi" Buffy said.

"Hello, Angelus now" said Gunn.

"Right, sorry Buffy, but I must leave" said Angelus.

"Okay" said Buffy, hurt sounding in her voice.

"But I should be back" said Angelus, giving her a hopeful look.

"I'll be here" said Buffy.

"Good." said Angelus.

* * *

"Give me another drink, Willy" said Hank Summers, from his place on the barstool, in the casino section of the Master's Lair.

"Mr Summers, how wonderful for you to show up. How about you send some water up to my office, as well as a scotch" said Angelus "Angel" Donovan, owner of The Master's Lair.

"Coming right up boss" said Willy, getting a scotch and a water and handing it to Faith, a waitress.

"I don't want a water" said Hank, as he got up and tried to hit Angelus, but missed and fell to the ground.

"Spike help me escort Mr. Summers to my office" asked Angelus, as he looked at the man on the floor.

"Sure thing Angel" said Spike, helping Hank stand up.

Angelus' eyes darkened at the nickname given to him by his mother, but let it slide for now.

Spike Daniels was best friend to Angelus and bouncer at the Master's Lair . They grew up together in fact Angelus introduced him to his wife, Faith.

When Angelus and Spike got Hank to Angelus' office they sat him down on a couch and saw the two drinks placed on a table.

Angelus' office was big with mahogany furniture and black Italian leather couches. There was a book shelf, a desk, and computer in the room. Along with other things that just screamed his dangerous nature.

"Mr. Summers, you have been coming here for how many years now?" asked Angelus as he went to a window and overlooked his "lair:"

He always dreamed of owning something like this, well maybe not with the strip joint, but the casino and club. It was how he envisioned it since he was a little boy. Owing a business was one of his biggest dreams and here he was living out his dream.

The Master's Lair consisted of five levels. The first level was a casino, which also included an entertainment room, to host concerts and other events. The second level was a club, the third level was a VIP room, the fourth level was a strip joint and the fifth level was Angelus' sanctuary. His own private level to host whatever he wanted, whether it was a party, meetings or just to sleep, the fifth level was his and off to any guests, except his family and friends.

The "Lair" was everything he could have hoped for. He just wished his father could see how big of a success he was.

"Three years" said Hank.

"Three years, and in those three years, your payments to me have been a little...well you know out of proportion" said Angelus.

"Look Mr. Donovan I know I owe you money, but I promise one day I will give you the money back" said Hank.

"I have been tolerant of you Mr. Summers for quite a long time only because your wife and my mother knew each other awhile ago and with your wife's passing I let you come in here racking up havoc and debts, now I want my money back and you gone." said Angelus.

"I don't have your money." said Hank.

"I know that and we are going to have to see how I will get it back. All 2 million dollars worth" said Angelus, trying to keep his composer.

"It's not like you need it" whispered Hank, under his breathe.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Angelus, knowing exactly what Hank said.

"I said you don't need it" said Hank, growing defenseless.

Angelus looked at the older man and hit him.

"It is none of your concern on whether or not I need the money. Your concern is where to get the money" said Angelus.

Hank looked Angelus dead in the eyes and saw the younger man seeking blood. He was livid and looked as though ready to kill him.

"What if I made you a deal?" asked Hank.

"No deals Hank" said Angelus, as he walked away from the older man.

"My daughter" said Hank, who pulled out his wallet.

Angelus whipped his head around and looked at the man, who was now holding a picture of the girl, who he know knew as Buffy.

"Buffy, could work here" said Hank.

At her name Angelus' eyes darkened over with passion and lust, but only Spike noticed that.

"How old is your daughter Mr. Summers?" asked Angelus, as he bent his head.

"16, but in a few days turning 17" said Hank.

"I only employ women who are 18" said Angelus.

"I understand that, but I assure you she is very reliable. Plus I know she is good looking" said Hank.

Angelus questioned Hank's motives when he heard him say that, but ignored it for now. He could finally have Buffy, not in the sense of having her, but he would know where she was, what she was doing.

"Alright" said Angelus.

"Really" said Hank.

"I want her in my office tomorrow"said Angelus.

"2 million dollars, means I get her for two years, when she is not at school, she is here, working" said Angelus.

Hank nodded.

"Gunn and Spile escort Mr. Summers out" said Angelus, thinking about what he had just said.

They nodded and took Mr. Summers out.

(What did I get myself into) thought Angelus as he looked outside his window again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Master's Lair

Synopsis: Liam Angelus "Angel" Donovan is the owner of many businesses including a casino/club/strip joint. Hank Summers is a man who owes money to Angelus, so he strikes a deal with him. His daughter in place of what he owes. Angelus accepts this deal. The only thing is Angelus falls in love with his daughter and Buffy falls for Angelus. This causes many problems and yet the two cannot help but love each other. When something else happens to Buffy's father, they have to figure out if their love is more important or life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel or any other character from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They will always belong to Joss Whedon.

This story is an AU, no vampires or demons, Buffy is not the slayer and Angel is not a vampire.+

And lastly this is my first Buffy fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 2

_The Next Day_

"Angel, are you home?" asked Jenny, his mother, as she entered his mansion.

"Yes mom in the kitchen" said Angelus

"Oh Angel your cooking" said Jenny

"Yes mom" said Angelus.

"Well you didn't have to do that" said Jenny.

"Where is Rupert?" asked Angelus, referring to his step-father.

"Rupert is getting a package that was sent to our house last week" said Jenny.

"Oh okay, well breakfast should be done soon" said Angelus.

"Okay, let me help you with something" said Jenny

"I am fine mom really" said Angelus.

"Alright" said Jenny

No matter how rich Angelus was he never let anyone cook his meals. He loved to cook and often cooked meals for his servants, even though everyone knew of his reputation.

Liam Angelus "Angel"Donovan was a cruel man when business was involved. He was ruthless and never lost a proposition, but he was also a family man, caring for both his parents and friends. At first sight anyone could tell he was closed off and didn't care about anything, but once you got to know him, understood him, he was the kindest man you would ever meet.

"Angelus" said Rupert Giles as he entered the mansion of his stepson.

"In the kitchen Rupert" said Jenny.

"Ah yes" said Giles as he walked into the kitchen carrying the package.

"How are you Giles?" asked Angelus, his back still turned toward the stove.

"Very well Angelus and yourself?" asked Giles.

"Good" said Angelus.

"Here is your package" said Giles.

"Thank you" said Angelus.

He finished making the eggs and bacon and put them on a plate.

"Breakfast is cooked" said Angelus as he carried the three plates onto the kitchen table.

"Angelus this food is delicious" said Giles.

"Mom taught me well" said Angelus.

"I taught you well, but Angelus this is excellent" said Jenny.

"You should make a restaurant business now" said Giles, as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Thanks, but I am good with my other businesses, speaking of that how is the gallery going?" asked Angelus.

Giles and Jenny opened a gallery together 4 years ago and then opened a new one recently.

"Business is great, your mother is very talented" said Giles, gazing at his wife.

"Thank you, but Angelus is the real artist here" said Jenny.

"No mom, Giles is right. I hung up a few of your paintings in the casino and I always get asked who the artist was. I just love how their face looks amazed when I say my mother did them" said Angelus.

By now Jenny Giles was blushing uncontrollably

"Oh look Giles, mom is blushing" said Angelus.

"Angelus that's enough" said Jenny, sternly. Her son loved to embarrass her.

Giles just sat back and laughed watching his wife banter with her son.

He couldn't believe his luck when he met Jenny Donovan. She was a single mother at the time raising a 16 year old boy, who was always in trouble.

Her husband, William Donovan died of cancer when Angelus was 14 years old. He was a big tycoon from Ireland and had moved to California, when he heard that there were better medical facilities in the United States, especially California. After living in California for 5 years, he died and Jenny was left to raise Angelus by herself.

At 10 Angelus was too much to handle, but when he turned 16, everything changed. He was put in jail for a couple of days after he attempted to rob a liquor store. From there he just got into fight after fight after fight, until finally Rupert Giles stepped in and merely said he needed a fatherly figure in his life. He convinced Hemry High to give Angelus another chance by making him work in the library after school.

What people didn't know was that Angelus enjoyed learning and always did good in his classes, especially English and History. Working at the library was an escape route to his troubled life. Reading was escaping his world. Learning and thinking were ways to help him create ideas on how to leave this life that he lead. He wanted to change, but living in Los Angeles was not easy and the world just kept sucking him back it. Rupert Giles helped him everyday and from that point on Angelus respected Giles as a man and as father figure. He even accepted Giles when he took his mother out for dinner and even handed his mother away with his blessing five years ago, when they got married.

At this point he accepted Giles as his dad and loved him like his own father. Giles in turn felt as though Angelus was his son and respected him and supported him in whatever he did. In fact after Angelus graduated college and wanted to open a business Giles gave him whatever money he had saved and helped start Angelus' business. Now at age 27, Angelus was a billionaire and paid back every dime he took from Giles against Giles' wishes. When no one believed he would change Giles and his mother were the only ones who believed in him and he always showed them how much that meant to him. For an example Giles' car broke down a couple of years ago and Angelus bought him a new one. Also he wanted him mom and Giles close to him so he bought them a house down the street from where he lived. He also showed them little things that he still cared.

Giles' thoughts where inturrputed by Angelus' cell phone signaling that this was a business call and he had to take it.

It always amazed Giles how much Angelus changed through the years. He still had his moments where he was cruel and nasty, but overall, when Angelus was with his family he was happy.

"I am sorry mom, Giles, but I have to get to the casino. One of my new clients came in and I have to show them the ropes" said Angelus.

"Alright Angelus, we should be going anyways" said Jenny.

"Okay, I'll walk you guys out" said Angelus.

He walked his mother and Giles out then went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. He wanted to make sure he looked good for Buffy.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Master's Lair in Angelus' office

"Dad, I don't see why you had to get me a job" said Buffy Summers, who was trying to keep her clam.

She knew where she was. She also knew who owned The Master's Lair. He was plastered all over the entertainment news, as well as magazine stands declaring him to be the richest man alive and the sexist man alive. Liam Angelus "Angel" Donovan. The same man who haunted her dreams and spoke to her last night.

"Mr. Summers, Miss Summers do you want anything to drink?" asked Angelus, as he walked through his office doors. Taking Buffy out of her thoughts.

"No thank you Mr. Donovan" said Hank.

"A water please" asked Buffy, as calmly as she could. The oxygen from her lungs was quickly leaving her as he moved to get her a cold bottle of water.

"Thank you" said Buffy, an electric shock sending shivers through her body.

"Miss Summers you know that your father has said that you have a job here" asked Angelus, admiring the young blonde.

"Yes, I do not however know what I am doing?" said Buffy, enjoying the fact Angelus was staring at her.

"Well it's simple really, you shall be a waitress" said Angelus.

"That's it?" asked Buffy

"Yes that's it?" asked Hank.

"Well yes" said Angelus, with a smirk.

"Gunn escort Mr. Summers out of the room please, I wish to have a moment with Buffy" said Angelus.

Hank was escorted out, leaving Buffy sitting in the black couch.

"Miss Summers" said Angelus.

"Please call me Buffy" she responded

"Buffy" said Angelus, her name rolling off his tongue

"Yes" said Buffy, closing her eyes for a minute, enjoying the way he said her name.

"I know you are young, younger than any woman working here, but I assure you that you will be in the safest enviornment." said Angelus.

"I just have one question" said Buffy.

"Ask away" said Angelus.

"Why me? I mean I am younger than any woman you have employed, why are you hiring me?" asked Buffy.

It was a simple question and Angelus didn't want her to know the real reason, but he had to tell her something. Her eyes were pleading with him to tell him something, anything.

"Buffy, I am sorry to inform you, but that information cannot be revealed" said Angelus.

Buffy nodded and looked at the bottle of water in her hand.

"He just always keeps me out. After my mother died, he has been so distant and I don't understand why" said Buffy, her voice cracking with each word she spoke.

Angelus took pity on the small girl sitting before him. He wished he could wipe out her pain, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was make sure she never got hurt again.

"I am sorry Buffy for your loss, I wish I could tell you more about this deal, but I cannot." said Angelus.

Buffy remained silent and went up to leave

"I won't disappoint you Mr. Donovan" said Buffy.

"Please call me Angel" said Angelus, shocked at what he jus told her to call him.

Buffy was shocked as well. She read that Angelus only let his mother call him that.

"Angel, thank you" said Buffy extending her shaking hand.

"Thank you, Buffy" said Angelus, who was lost in his own little world when he heard her say Angel.

The electric shock that flowed between the two was enough to cause them both to smile a silly grin for the remander of the day.

* * *

I want to say thank you to rob979 for reviewing and to the people who just happened to glance at the story. Thanks once again, I appriciate it :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Master's Lair

Synopsis: Liam Angelus "Angel" Donovan is the owner of many businesses including a casino/club/strip joint. Hank Summers is a man who owes money to Angelus, so he strikes a deal with him. His daughter in place of what he owes. Angelus accepts this deal. The only thing is Angelus falls in love with his daughter and Buffy falls for Angelus. This causes many problems and yet the two cannot help but love each other. When something else happens to Buffy's father, they have to figure out if their love is more important or life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel or any other character from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They will always belong to Joss Whedon.

This story is an AU, no vampires or demons, Buffy is not the slayer and Angel is not a vampire.+

And lastly this is my first Buffy fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 3

_The Next Day- 3:00 p.m._

"Angelus, Miss Summers is here" said Gunn.

"Thank you Gunn, send her in please" said Angelus.

Buffy walked in wearing a brown miniskirt and a tan tank top, with a brown chunky heel.

"Buffy, nice of you to be on time" said Angelus.

"Yeah well it's my first day and all" said Buffy, flirting a little.

"Yes, well there is your uniform" said Angelus, pointing to a black dress that was laid out on the couch.

Buffy walked over to it, a little confused. The women who worked in the Master's Lair, usually wore leather skimpy outfits, excluding the casino level, but this dress, which was hers, was an elegant and simple black v-neck dress that ended at her knee.

"As I said before your job would be different from the rest of the women who work here" said Angelus, chuckling a little at her confusion. She did this cutest little thing where she bit her bottom lip. He just wanted to kiss her. But he shook his thoughts when she turned and looked at him.

"What exactly would I be doing?" asked Buffy.

"Well you would kinda be like my secretary. All I really want you to do Buffy is get drinks for my meetings" said Angelus

Buffy titled her head a little to the side and wondered why he was being so kind to her. She read once that he was ruthless and never gave a damn about his female workers, because he always employed whores.

"I know you are wondering what is going on Buffy, but I promise when the time is right I will explain, right now I need you to get me three waters and a scotch" said Angelus.

Buffy nodded

"You can use my private bathroom it is right there" said Angelus, as he pointed to a door on his left.

Buffy went into the bathroom and marveled at it. It was filled with dark, rich colors. More mahogany and red filled the room. The toilet was black, as was the tub, the sink was black as well. This room screamed Angelus as well.

Buffy quickly changed into the dress and noticed how it clung to her figure. She now knew why Angelus choose this dress for her.

As Angelus waited for Buffy to come out of the bathroom, he thought about how the dress would look on her. He didn't pick out the dress, Faith did and with Faith's style, he was afraid she would look too desirable.

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom and Angelus sucked in a breathe. She looked stunning, the black dress hugged her every curve.

"Angel do you have any shoes?" asked Buffy.

"Over there" said Angelus, as he tried to keep his cool. Looking at her made his pulse flow faster, and his manhood grow stiff.

"Angelus, Ethan Rayne, Parker Adrams, and Kurt Finn are here to see you." said Spike, whistling when he saw Buffy.

Angelus looked like he was ready to kill Spike when he whistled

"Wow pet if you don't mind me saying you look stunning" said Spike.

Buffy knew Spike from before. She met him when she first came to the club. He was the bouncer who let her in. He was kind and nice to her making sure she didn't get into trouble.

"Thank you" said Buffy.

"Spike don't you have somewhere to be?" growled out Angelus.

"Calm down Nancy Boy" said Spike.

"Spike leave Angelus alone, besides I heard that whistle and B, I do have to say you look hot. Hotter than most girls here" said Faith, who came in. She too was wearing a similar dress to Buffy except her dress was strapless and was shorter.

"Buffy this is Faith, Spike's wife" said Angelus

"It's nice to meet you" said Buffy, extending her hand.

"You too B, now I won't have to come up here anymore" said Faith.

Buffy was curious as to why she said that and was about to ask, but Angelus reminded her about those drinks.

"Faith go with her, I don't want her out of your sight. The men at the bar are dangerous sometimes" said Angelus.

Faith knew from experience that he was telling the truth. Men at the bar usually grabbed her and mauled her body, but after she met Spike that all that stopped. Usually it was because he followed her.

"I know Angelus" said Faith, who went to follow Buffy.

"I am going to go too" said Spike.

Angelus smirked Spike hated that Faith always listened to him, even if it meant putting her in danger, whatever Angelus asked she did. He also knew Spike was overprotective when it came to his wife and he had a feeling Spike was now going to become overprotective of Buffy.

* * *

Buffy made it to the bar and noticed the stares of all the men. 

She did her best to get away from their roaming hands and went to talk to Willy, the bartender.

"Hey Buffy, what can I get Angelus?" asked Willy.

Buffy was a little shocked that he knew her and that he knew she worked there, but brushed it off

"Um 3 waters and a scotch" said Buffy.

"Coming right up" said Willy.

"Hey B need some help?" asked Faith.

"No I am good" said Buffy.

"Your right you are good" said a man at the bar.

Faith turned to look at the man and gave him a death glare, but was blocked by her husband who stood in front of her.

"Do we have a problem?" asked Spike.

"No, no problem Spike" said the man.

"I didn't think so" said Spike.

"Hey Spike you want anything?" asked Willy.

"No just get Angelus' drinks" said Spike

Willy handed Buffy the 3 drinks and scotch, just as Buffy was rounding the corner someone pinched her butt. The drinks fell to the floor and the glasses broke, but Buffy was nursing her now sore butt.

"Hey what was that?" asked Spike, as he got up in front of that guys face.

"She looked hot" said Riley.

Buffy looked at the man who now stood tall, sandy blonde hair, and green eyes.

"You know that you are not aloud to touch the waitresses, if you want to touch you go up a level" said Spike

"I don't even want to know why you're here Finn" said Faith, a disgusted look coming over her face.

"How is it here Faith?" asked Riley.

"Better than it was at your hell hole" spit Faith.

Buffy just stood there looking at the three talk or fight, she wasn't exactly sure.

"Riley Finn, I thought I told you never to return here again" said a very angry Angelus

"But I had to come Darla wanted me to wish you her best" said Riley, mocking Angelus.

Angelus looked as though he was ready to kill, but Gunn and Spike held him back.

"Just get out Fish boy" said Faith, who slung an arm around Buffy and escorted her back to Angelus' office.

"Faith who was that?" asked Buffy, once they were safely back in Angelus' office.

"That was Riley Finn, Angelus' arch rival. See Riley owns..."

"Fish Tank" added Buffy

"Yeah, hence my nickname for him" said Faith.

"Why does he hate Angelus?" asked Buffy.

"Because Angelus has it all, except something recently happened" said Faith.

"What?" asked Buffy. She was curious. What could have possibly happened.

But before Faith could answer her Angelus stormed in.

"Don't you EVER talk to him AGAIN, understand" screamed Angelus.

Buffy's eyes went wide and she looked as though she was about to cry. He never yelled at her before. Okay so they breifly met but in that time he had been nice.

"Angelus calm down" said Spike.

"Buffy I am sorry its just that Riley, he gets to me" said Angelus, who moved to hug Buffy, but was pushed away by her hands.

She quickly ran from the room, tears rolling down her face.

"Buffy" said Angelus, who was ready to go after her, was stopped by Faith.

"Let me go" said Faith, as she went after Buffy.

* * *

"Buffy, wait" said Faith. 

Buffy stopped at her name and waited till Faith stood next to her.

"He... he yelled" said Buffy

"Angelus, yells yes, but you have to understand, Riley isn't exactly his favorite person. Look I probably shouldn't tell you this, but a few weeks ago Angelus' on again, off again girlfriend left The Master's Lair and went to The Fish Tank to work with Riley. Riley has been competing with Angelus for the best hot spot for 2 years now." said Faith

It dawned on Buffy who they were talking about. In fact it was a big news topic on the television. Darla Mason dated Angelus for a couple of years till they split and then continued with a rocky relationship for the next 3 years. Darla had enough and went on to start dating Riley Finn, new casino and strip club owner. The last she heard was that they were split.

"Darla" said Buffy.

"Yeah, she broke his heart. The moment before she left Angelus had arranged a ring meeting with a local jeweler. He was going to propose" said Faith.

It crushed Buffy's heart that Angelus got hurt, but she was happy that they were not engaged.

"I feel bad now" said Buffy

"I am sure Angelus feels worse. He never meant to yell at you" said Faith.

"I know and I guess I should get used to it" said Buffy.

"He does yell quite often" said Faith.

Buffy chuckled a little and said "I guess I should apologize"

"Well there really isn't any reason you should apologize, but I am sure he wants to" said Faith

"Yeah" said Buffy.

"Can I let you on a little secret?" asked Faith

"Sure" said Buffy

"Angelus likes you. In fact you're the first girl I have ever seen him be nice to or at least attempt to be nice to. He never did that with Darla, in fact they always fought." said Faith

Buffy smiled at this and wondered if maybe her dreams could come true. In the end could she get the "devil's" heart? She wondered.

"Let's go" said Faith, leading Buffy back to Angelus' office

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"I didn't mean to yell at her" said Angelus.

"Well you did kinda snap Peaches" said Spike.

"I just, I saw him touch her and I couldn't stop. I wanted to kill him" said Angelus.

"Do you think it is a little more than that?" asked Gunn

"What do you mean?" asked Angelus.

"Darla" whispered Gunn.

"What was that?" asked Angelus, knowing exactly what Gunn had whispered.

"Darla" said Gunn, a little more loudly.

"Don't ever talk about that Bitch again" said Angelus.

"I am sorry it's just that you have had this thing with blondes lately ever since she went to work with Riley" said Gunn.

Angelus turned around and pinned Gunn to a wall

"Talk about Darla in my prsence again and I swear I will kill you myself" said Angelus

"Angelus!" said Spike

"WHAT?" asked Angelus, as he let Gunn go. Gunn tried to grip for air.

"Buffy and Faith are coming back" said Spike, showing him the camera.

It calmed Angelus down to see Buffy. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he didn't care at that moment. All that mattered was that Buffy was coming back.

* * *

Special thanks to rob979, Maria Gonzalez, and A. Floyd for reviewing. It is because of you guys that I update. Also, thank you, to the people who just glance at the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Master's Lair

Synopsis: Liam Angelus "Angel" Donovan is the owner of many businesses including a casino/club/strip joint. Hank Summers is a man who owes money to Angelus, so he strikes a deal with him. His daughter in place of what he owes. Angelus accepts this deal. The only thing is Angelus falls in love with his daughter and Buffy falls for Angelus. This causes many problems and yet the two cannot help but love each other. When something else happens to Buffy's father, they have to figure out if their love is more important or life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel or any other character from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They will always belong to Joss Whedon.

This story is an AU, no vampires or demons, Buffy is not the slayer and Angel is not a vampire.+

And lastly this is my first Buffy fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Chapter 4

A month passed by since the incident with Riley. He never stepped foot in the club again.

Buffy came back as though nothing happened and the sexual tension between her and Angelus grew. Her friendship with her friends were not so great though. Willow, Xander and Oz, were pushed to the back of her mind, especially when Angelus was around.

"Angel do you really have to go?" asked Buffy as she was sitting on a chair in his meeting room.

"Buffy it's only for a week I should be back, besides you get a week off" said Angelus.

But that was the thing she didn't want a week off

"But I don't want a week off" said Buffy, as she gave Angelus a pout.

Angelus wanted to die right there. Buffy was sitting in his leather chair, the one he uses for meetings. She was wearing a white lace, trim cami and a jean miniskirt. Through the month her clothes were becoming skimpier and he wondered if she really went to school the way she did, but he hated the thought that other boys looking at her the way he did.

He didn't know when, but ever since he met Buffy, he became a jealous man. He was never a jealous man. In fact he preferred his women barely dressed. It was easier to take their clothes off, but with Buffy, he wanted her to cover up and only were skimpy clothing with him. He hated that other men could look at her. He just wanted to lock her up and ravish her for years to come.

"I thought you would be happy to get rid of me" said Angelus. This is the moment of truth thought Angelus, the one were I see if she really cares at all about me

"No, I hate that your leaving" said Buffy, her eyes watering at the thought of Angelus not being around.

The month she had spent working at The Master's Lair was amazing. She never felt happier. A week into the month she made friends with other people working there. The thought of not working at the Master's Lair broke her heart. It was as though they were her family and not being able to see Angelus everyday made her want to die.

"I am sorry Buffy, but my mother wants to take me to Vegas for my birthday. Plus I have a meeting with Ethan Rayne about a new building." said Angelus

"Speaking of your birthday I got you something" said Buffy, who got out of the chair and went to her backpack.

"Buffy, you shouldn't have" said Angelus, following the seventeen year old.

"But I wanted to especially after you got me this" said Buffy, as she played around with her platinum silver cross he had given to her for her seventeenth birthday.

He remembered that day. She came in and his floor was filled with balloons. They had a small party inviting only the people Buffy spoke to, like Faith, Willy, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, who was Angelus' lawyer and Wesley's girlfriend Fred. Angelus even invited Willow, Oz and Xander.

She was shocked to say the least. She didn't even know how he knew it was her birthday that day, but he did and he tried to make it as special as he could for her. Once they were alone he took her into his office and he gave her the cross necklace. Tears welded up in her eyes and she hugged him. They were in that position for a while, neither one wanting to break the hug. In fact they were about to kiss when Xander knocked on the door. From that day on the sexual tension between the two was stronger and about to pop.

"Buffy there is nothing that I want except for..." started Angelus, but was quieted by Buffy's finger.

"Shush" said Buffy, taking her finger off his soft lips.

"I wanted to get you this" said Buffy, handing Angelus his gift.

It was a medium size and wrapped in a maroon colored wrapping paper. Angelus carefully opened the gift and stared at the gift for a little bit.

It was thoughtful and meant the world to Angelus, which was kind of hard considering not of a lot of things mattered to him, but this gift held memories.

"Buffy, how did you get this?" asked Angelus.

"Your mom, I went to her and asked her what you wanted or at least what you didn't have. Her reply was that you had everything and could want nothing more, but then something hit her, not literally, but she got an idea and told me that she was looking through boxes and found this" said Buffy.

The gift was simple and yet Angelus' adored it. He couldn't believe how one thing brought him so much happiness.

"I know how much it means to you I just wanted you to have it" said Buffy.

"I, thank you" was all Angelus could say.

"He would be proud of you Angel" said Buffy.

For the first time since he received his gift he looked at Buffy. She looked so beautiful standing there biting her lip, but it wasn't her beauty that drew him to her. It was her good heart, her caring nature. She had a glow about her that drew you to her. The temptation to just take her there was too much, but he had to do it. He had to kiss her and he did.

Angelus put his gift on the floor and grabbed Buffy, with a slight force that received a small squeak from Buffy. He kissed her slowly at first, his hands running over her small body, the kiss quickly deepened and the height difference made Buffy jump up and wrap her legs around his waist, giving him access to her chest, which he took. He broke the kiss and slowly found his way down her neck, nibbling and sucking her left and right side of her neck. Buffy could only hug Angelus closer to her body, running her fingers through his scalp. She was moaning with pleasure and need.

"Ahh Angelus" said Buffy, as he again sucked her neck and started leaving a trail of kisses down to her chest.

He was about to take off her top when he realized this wasn't a dream and that they were in his office, while it was sound proof, anyone could walk in. Although no one really dared walk in his room, unannounced.

Angelus let Buffy go and slowly placed her on the ground and looked at her. She looked ravished and was panting a little. Her neck was red with his "mark" and he felt proud about that.

"Why did you stop?" asked Buffy, trying to steady herself.

"I just realized where we were" said Angelus.

"Oh" said Buffy, who was fixing her shirt and skirt.

"Angelus, your limo is here" said Spike, who was knocking on the office door.

"I love the picture Buffy" said Angelus, as he hurried around to get his stuff.

"Yeah" said Buffy, looking at Angelus confused.

"You never cease to amaze me with your kind nature and for that I thank you" said Angelus, making sure he looked somewhat presentable.

"Well it really was nothing." said Buffy, who was starting to get a little shy.

"No I trust you, Buffy and I never told Darla the things I tell you" said Angelus, as he stopped moving around and looked at her

Buffy smiled at that.

"She never thought of getting me gifts for my birthday and that is just another way you two are different" said Angelus

Before Buffy could say anything, Angelus cut her off

"I got to go" said Angelus, kissing her on her head and leaving.

Buffy stood standing in the middle of his office confused and not knowing what to do. A lot of questions running through her mind, the most important being if they were together or not.

She picked up the gift she had given him.

It was a picture of Angelus, as a young boy and his father. They looked exactly alike, even when he was younger. The picture was in black and white, but you could tell they had the same intensive brown eyes.

With Angelus gone Riley thought that he would go to the Masters Lair to see the beautiful blonde he saw only a month ago. She looked so beautiful it was no wonder Angelus hired her. He found out that her name was Buffy Summers and she was underage. As much as Riley wanted to hurt Angelus and ruin his career, he couldn't tell the police about Buffy because they would put her in jail and Riley would never have her. No he decided that he had to get Buffy to work for him. Persuade her that Angelus was no good.

He entered the Master's Lair and saw the blonde talking to Faith. They were laughing at a joke, he admired the way Buffy's short red dress rode up in the back giving him a full view of her lean legs.

"Hey I thought you were never coming back" said Willy

"I wasn't" said Riley, it was from Willy that he got his information about Buffy, except for her age, that he had to hire an investigator for. Which was a good thing because he then found out about Hank Summer's debt. This played into his plan.

"I thought he wasn't coming back either" said an angry voice behind them.

Riley turned to look at the man who spoke.

"Look Gunn, it's a free country" said Riley.

"Yeah but why would a guy like you show up here, when clearly you have your own spot" asked Gunn.

"Well I don't have Buffy, yet. Why don't you tell your boss that I am going to have Buffy very soon" said Riley.

"You'll never have Buffy, she loves Angelus too much. She isn't like Darla, she isn't a slut" said Gunn.

"Hey Gunn can I..."started Buffy, but realized who Gunn was talking to

"Angel said you should never come back" said Buffy.

"Angel?" said Riley

"Buffy get away from here" said Gunn.

"No Buff, you should stay" said Riley, a gleam in his eyes.

"Your not allowed here Riley" said Gunn.

"Well neither is she" said Riley.

Buffy's eyes went wide at his statement

Gunn just tried to play it cool.

"The only one who shouldn't be here right now is you Fish Boy" said Gunn.

"Stop calling me that" said Riley, getting angrier at the minute.

"Just get out Fish Boy" said Faith, as she came over.

Riley started to leave, but not before looking at Buffy one last time.

_You will be mine thought Riley_

* * *

Hey guys sorry it's short, but I hope to get another chapter out today. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. A Special Thanks goes to rob979, Mischa, pinkyblue-ice, MythStar Black Dragon, amy, and chosen-one91, for their kind reviews and the reason why I continue with this story. Thank you again! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Master's Lair

Synopsis: Liam Angelus "Angel" Donovan is the owner of many businesses including a casino/club/strip joint. Hank Summers is a man who owes money to Angelus, so he strikes a deal with him. His daughter in place of what he owes. Angelus accepts this deal. The only thing is Angelus falls in love with his daughter and Buffy falls for Angelus. This causes many problems and yet the two cannot help but love each other. When something else happens to Buffy's father, they have to figure out if their love is more important or life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel or any other character from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They will always belong to Joss Whedon.

This story is an AU, no vampires or demons, Buffy is not the slayer and Angel is not a vampire.+

And lastly this is my first Buffy fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 5

The week Angelus had been gone had been the longest week Buffy ever faced.

She grew to miss him. She realized in the short amount of time that she knew him, her infatuation with him grew into love. She loved Liam Angelus Donovan. He was like her breath. She needed him to breathe.

Angelus did not fair any better, the week away from Buffy killed him. He loved her and he couldn't bare to spend any moment away from her. He needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At School

"Boy don't you look excited" said Willow

"He is coming back Will" said Buffy

"Today?" asked Willow

"Yes, after school you think you can come over to help pick out something to wear for tonight, my dad won't be home he is off doing whatever he does" said Buffy

"Sure" said Willow. She missed the time she spent with Buffy. Ever since she started working at The Master's Lair, she never had time to hang out with her. But seeing Buffy's face and how happy she was, she knew that Buffy was enjoying her time with Angelus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Buffy's House

"So how about this?" asked Buffy

"Buffy that's a...a...bra" said Willow.

"I know but I am going for sexy here Will" said Buffy

"You want to continue where you left off?" asked Willow, unsure of Buffy's decision

"Yes, Will I want to be with him because when I am not I feel like I can't breathe" said Buffy, a dreamy look on her face.

"So your going to..." trailed off Willow as she saw Buffy shaking her head yes.

"I just feel so complete when I am around him" said Buffy,

"Wow I wish I was ready to "seize the day" said Willow

"Oh Will, you will be it takes time I guess, but I knew from the moment I met him, he is the ONE" said Buffy

"WOW, okay so how about this?" asked Willow, as she pulled out a bright orange halter dress that ended at her knee.

"Too bright, I am going for sexy here not trying to blind him" said Buffy

"Oh how about this?" asked Willow. She held a white satin dress that ended mid thigh and was strapless.

"That's perfect" said Buffy.

"Okay now make-up" said Willow.

"Natural" said Buffy.

"Okay. Oh and you can wear your silver heels" said Willow

"Great, oh Will I am so nervous" said Buffy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

"Welcome back Mr. Donovan" said a waitress.

"Thank you it's nice to be back" said Angelus, he couldn't wait to get to his office and see the girl who haunted his dreams.

"Angelus, Spike, welcome back" said Gunn.

"Hey Gunn" said Spike.

"Hi Gunn, where's is everyone?" asked Angelus

But both knew he was looking for Buffy

"She isn't here Angelus, something about getting ready" said Gunn

"Oh B went to change Angelus, she wanted to look good for you" said Faith

Angelus smiled at that, he was hoping they could continue with where they left off before he left.

"Anyways how was your birthday?" asked Gunn.

"It was good mom took me all over, but I had a good time" said Angelus.

"Well that's nice" said Fred, who just came in with Wesley.

Angelus stared at the door to his office waiting for Buffy to arrive, when he gave up hope he started to talk to Fred and Wesley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy arrived later than she thought she would and by the time she got there some people were already leaving.

"Buffy" said Fred, as she greeted her coming off the elevator.

"Hi Fred, Wesley" said Buffy, trying to close her jacket tighter, afraid they could see through it

"Hi Buffy, Angelus has been waiting to see you all night. I think if it weren't for the people that were up there he would have come to see you" said Wesley.

Buffy laughed and then said goodbye and went upstairs to see Angelus.

When she got to his office she felt butterflies in her stomach. She could do this she told herself. It was just that she never threw herself to a man, but she wanted to throw herself at Angelus. In fact she was ready to throw herself at him.

She entered the office and felt his eyes hit her body. His dark gaze across the floor was the only thing she felt.

"Buffy" said Angelus, as he got out of the chair he was sitting in and went to greet her. Although he knew they were in front of everyone and just gave her a hug. At her questioning glance he whispered in her ear "later," and she nodded.

"Hey Buffy" said Spike.

"Hi Spike" said Buffy, going over to him and giving him a hug.

"B we haven't stopped talking about you all night" said Faith.

"All good things I hope" said Buffy.

"Only the best" said Angelus, giving Buffy his seat and looking at her like a man was hungry for food.

"Spike, Gunn, I think we better go" said Faith, looking at the two people before her.

"I think your right my love" said Spike

"Goodbye Peaches" said Spike, hoping to get Angelus to look at him for a minute but did not succeed, Angelus continued to look at Buffy.

The three left the room leaving Angelus and Buffy alone in his office.

"Angel I missed you" said Buffy, for the first time that night.

"God Buffy I missed you too. I waited for you to come in the office for an hour and it was killing me. I thought you weren't coming" said Angelus, grabbing her in a hug and holding her tight.

"Oh Angel I couldn't not see you" said Buffy.

"Buffy, I've been thinking about us this past week and I know that we shouldn't be together because of your age and my age, but I never really cared about that since I met you. Normally I would date models and women who had money, but you are the only person I can't ever seem to get out of my mind" said Angelus.

"I know the feeling, well except for the whole dating thing" said Buffy, and they both laughed a little.

"Buffy Summers I know it's early and we only really known each other for a month, but I love you" said Angelus.

"Angel, I love you too" said Buffy, as she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss turned out into a make out session and Buffy was now sitting on his lab and he was playing with the knot on her jacket.

"Angel" whispered Buffy.

"Yeah" said Angel.

"Make love to me" said Buffy.

"Are you sure, because I...we can..." Angelus was stopped by Buffy's finger.

"Please I never felt this way about anyone before" said Buffy.

"I love you Buffy" said Angelus

"I love you too, Angel" said Buffy

He then proceeded to make love to Buffy in his bedroom at the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Master's Lair

Synopsis: Liam Angelus "Angel" Donovan is the owner of many businesses including a casino/club/strip joint. Hank Summers is a man who owes money to Angelus, so he strikes a deal with him. His daughter in place of what he owes. Angelus accepts this deal. The only thing is Angelus falls in love with his daughter and Buffy falls for Angelus. This causes many problems and yet the two cannot help but love each other. When something else happens to Buffy's father, they have to figure out if their love is more important or life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel or any other character from the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They will always belong to Joss Whedon.

+This story is an AU, no vampires or demons, Buffy is not the slayer and Angel is not a vampire.+

And lastly this is my first Buffy fanfic so I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 6

Angelus felt a warm body pressed next to him. His arm was draped around her shoulder. The memories of last night finally hit him and he smiled. He made love to Buffy Summers, his only love.

She looks so peaceful thought Angelus as he looked at her sleeping form.

Buffy felt eyes watching her and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at seeing Angelus.

"Good morning beautiful" said Angelus.

"Morning Angel" said Buffy.

"How do you feel?" asked Angelus

"Incredible, I never thought it would be like that" said Buffy.

"I am glad you enjoyed it" said Angelus, smirking at the thoughts that flooded his mind.

"I did Angel. Did...did you enjoy it? " asked Buffy, who sat up, holding the sheets to her chest looking at Angelus.

"Oh Buffy I did. I never made love before last night." said Angelus

Buffy sighed a sound of relief and cuddled to Angelus.

"I don't want to move" stated Angelus, holding Buffy closer to him.

"I don't either" said Buffy as she snuggled closer to Angelus.

"Then we won't" said Angelus, nuzzling Buffy's neck.

Their moment was interrupted by someone's knock on the door.

"Angel, it's your mother" said Jenny Giles.

Angelus lifted his head and told Buffy he would be back, he wrapped his silk black robe on and got a pair of pajama pants and went to see his mom.

OUTSIDE...

"Angel look at this," said his mother, handing him a white envelope with only the name of Angelus' mother on it

_Dear Mrs. Jenny Donovan-Giles:_

_Your life will be cut short if your son continues to see Ms. Buffy Summers, if you fail to see that this note is valid than I warn you horrible things will start to happen, not only to you, but to your husband and Ms. Summers. I know that you will bring this note to your son, he will however have no time to react because the moment he reads this letter(And I will know) something horrible will happen. I bid you farewell Mrs. Giles and I hope that he will let Ms. Summers go._

_Signed,_

_Your Killer_

"Mother, where is Giles?" asked Angelus

"Downstairs in the bar" said Jenny

"Bring him up, you will both be staying by me. The fact that he put this by your home..." said Angelus, unable to say the words; he was too overcome with anger

"I made sure no one was following us" said Jenny

"That's fine mother, but this just doesn't seem right, I feel like something bad is happening" said Angelus

"I would never tell you how to live your life, but I think you should stop seeing Buffy right now, at least until we can solve this" said Jenny

"Mom I love you and Giles, but I won't stop seeing Buffy. Can't you see that she is what this is all about. As long as you and Giles are safe, under my care, than I can see Buffy" said Angelus

Jenny just bowed her head, she truly did love Buffy for her son. She was a breath of fresh air, but this note was bothering her, if Buffy was here than her son's judgements would be clouded, he would be unable to think about things.

"We need a plan Angel, we need to let the killer think you let go of Buffy, my bet is someone in The Master's Lair is working for him" said Jenny

Angelus thought about this and realized that his mother was right

"Mother your right, I need a plan something that will throw off the killer" said Angelus

"How about a planned marriage, announce your engagement to someone else" said Jenny

"No, the killer would be too smart on that, it would only work if I had an ex- girlfriend" said Angelus, one name coming to mind

"It would be perfect" said Jenny, thinking the same woman

"She is someone I had a torrid affair with before and from what I know she is still unmarried" said Angelus

"You think she would go along with this?" asked Jenny

"She would for a price, a price I am willing to pay" said Angelus

"You should call her first" said Jenny

"Your right I'll be right back, make sure Buffy is up and I have to do this quickly" said Angelus, walking away

Jenny saw the sadness in her son's eyes (I pray to you Lord, William, please help Buffy to forgive Angel)

Angelus went to the front desk and called up the woman he was going to ask to marry him, the plan would be perfect, let the killer think he won and then catch him the minute he went after Buffy; Angelus knew Riley was the one, but he needed proof, he needed something that would lock him away

"_Hello" said the woman_

"Still want me to marry you?" asked Angelus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so I must be pure evil, but at least I did update, I am so sorry, but for awhile I lost my inspiration for this story, but now I finally got it back hopefully everyone accpets my apology and I hope enough people will read this chapter. I want to give a special thanks to everyone who continued to read this story, especially WriterChick1990, Princess Mel, pinkyblue-ice, Blondiegrl, ga-4-ever, XxShOrTiExX, kari15,Princesakarlita411, jean, also the people who put this story on alert and on their favorites. THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE and I promise to get the next chapter up soon! :)


End file.
